1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally toward a method and apparatus for protection of data utilizing cyclical redundancy checking.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high-performance computer system consisting of multiple processors and mass storage devices, it is of critical importance that all information be stored and retrieved reliably with no errors. It is of equal importance that if errors occur in the storage or retrieval of data, that the errors be detected and reported. Typically, the mass storage of a high-performance computer system consists of a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). Within the RAID mass storage system, data is stored both in semiconductor memory in the RAID controller and on the magnetic media of the RAID disk drives. Though data written to semiconductor memory can be protected using error correction code (ECC) techniques, this will not prevent against inadvertent writes to locations in the memory or reading from incorrect locations. Furthermore, data stored on the disk drives of a RAID system can be stored incorrectly or retrieved incorrectly due to errors in the drives. For example, the drives may have physical problems, data may be stored in the wrong location on the drive, or the data may become corrupted.
The method by which these errors are detected in the system should have minimum impact on the overall system performance. There are several approaches that may be used to protect data from the above-mentioned errors. One method involves the execution of software that checks the integrity of data as it is being stored or retrieved. This method, used to ensure the accuracy of transmitting digital data, is cyclical redundancy checking (CRC). This operation executes concurrently with the transfer of the data. Because this method utilizes a portion of the computing resources for its execution, the overall performance of the system is reduced. This method adds an additional amount of complexity to the software executing in the RAID system.
Another method involves a hardware engine that checks the integrity of data after it has been transferred. Though this method utilizes a small amount of computing resources to initialize and start the hardware engine, system performance is reduced due to the time required to initialize the engine and execute the checking algorithm. If a separate hardware engine is used to perform the CRC function after a transfer to or from system memory is completed, then the next system operation or transfer would have to wait until this CRC operation is completed before executing. This reduces system performance.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved method and apparatus for protection of data using cyclical redundancy code.